


i put a spell on you

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x03, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Is that the word?, M/M, PWP, i don't know what that means, it's the, maybe just a lil, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?""What, you get your freak on by watching other people sleep?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> hhh. it's really destiel hours in the year of our lord 2020, huh. anyway. uh. i was rewatching the series, and i said wow i think the fans were not hallucinating, this show is a lot gayer than i remember. much like hannibal! i thought, wow will/hannibal that's ridiculous, and it was... not. so gay. they're all played so gay.  
> anyway i may or may not be writing a fic for each time i see something and say Hey That's Gay, so it'll be a fun little series, although they're not really connected, they're separate moments.  
> no homophobia and no sam and also no jimmy in this one bc canon is a little piece of colorful play-doh and i am a thrilled 5-yo discovering creation for the first time.

Dean misses the days when he got a full night of sleep. Well, at least a few hours. He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten like, a full night of sleep. Probably never in his life.

It’s a little concerning.

Not as concerning as being woken up by an angel, though.

Like sure, kept awake by nightmares. Woken up by monsters. Woken up by Sam having nightmares. Yeah. That, he’s used to.

It’s the angel thing that’s taken a while to settle in. Which is why, of course, when he’s woken up by the flutter of wings and a sudden weight on his bed, he has to restrain himself from groaning into his pillow. As it is, Cas is lucky Dean didn’t immediately shoot him or stab him.

“Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?”

It’s said in a tone that, while Dean doesn’t know Castiel that well, he’s sure Castiel doesn’t actually care about him or his dreams. Although it’s a weird thing to ask about. Maybe he doesn’t get to dream. Maybe he’s jealous.

He shoves down these thoughts to sit up, turn to find Castiel sitting on the end of the bed. “What, you get your freak on by watching other people sleep?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“You get off on it?”

“I’m still not getting it.”

Dean sighs. “You get hard?”

“No, I don’t think this body does that. Why, does yours?”

“Cas, you can’t be serious. What, they don’t tell you about sex up in heaven?”

“You’re talking about intercourse?”

“ _Yeah_ , Cas.”

“No, watching you sleep doesn’t make me want to have intercourse with you. Does me watching you sleep make you want to have intercourse with me?”

“No! No, it’s- that’s- that’s wrong, you’re an angel, I’m not gonna- do that with an angel, I’m sure that’s a sin in _some_ version of the Bible-“ and it’s not like Dean does get off on being watched while he sleeps, but the notion of having sex with an _angel_ is a little much for him.

“No, it’s not. If this is what will make you happy, I’m happy to help.”

There’s a beat. Dean is flushed, looking into Cas’s eyes and trying to tell if he’s joking, but of course he never jokes.

“Cas, are you propositioning me?”

“I’m offering my services. My job is to make you happy, whatever you need.”

“You’re not just offering because you have to, right? I’m not gonna- I’m not gonna do anything with you if you’re just doing it ‘cause your boss says so.”

Dean kinda can’t believe what’s happening, but frankly, he was woken up in the middle of the night and he’s tired as hell, so he thinks he’s a little entitled to answers.

“I-“ and it’s the most hesitant Dean has seen Cas, as he frowns the tiniest bit. “No, I’d be happy to do this even without orders.”

Another beat. Dean searches Cas’s eyes, looking for anything, any lies, and it’s hard to read someone you’ve known a short time, especially when they’re a freaking _angel_ , but he’s also pretty sure Cas wouldn’t be able to lie to him. So, Dean kinda has a fuck it moment as he’s dragging the angel in by his tie to press his lips against the other’s.

There’s a beat that lasts an eternity, a whirlwind of thoughts filling Dean’s head. How satisfying it is to feel Cas shut _up_ for once, the feel of his slightly chapped lips pressing against his own, how he squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see Cas’s reaction (sue him, he’s worried he’s going to get smote- smited? Smitten?), the feel of the cloth of Cas’s tie in his hand, taut where he’s pulled at it-

And then Cas is kissing back, and although it’s almost like he just learned how to kiss (which… he probably did), it still feels great, better than Dean could’ve (and definitely didn’t) imagined, Cas’s lips moving against his own while Dean tilts his head to get just the right angle. And he’s grateful Sam is gone, because he really can’t stop himself from tugging Cas closer, pressing up against him and using his other hand to sink his fingers into Cas’s hair, using the resulting gasp from the angel to slide his tongue against the other’s lips, then into his mouth. He feels Cas’s tongue tentatively flick back against his own, and bless his heart he learns fast, because it’s not long before Dean’s the one moaning while their tongues slide against each other, feeling Cas’s hands settle at his waist, fingers idly snapping the band of his shorts against his hips.

Dean forces himself to pull back for a second, settling his forehead against Cas’s, but he’s taken aback when he opens his eyes to meet Cas’s electric-blue ones.

“Dean.”

“You okay with this?”

Dean notes both their voices are already shot to hell, gruff under normal circumstances but practically hoarse and all they’ve done is a little kissing. He can’t wait to see what kind of noises Castiel makes.

“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t still be here,” Cas responds quietly, interrupting Dean’s train of thought, but Dean has to contend that yeah, Cas probably would’ve flown his ass out of here the moment Dean kissed him if he didn’t want it.

So he leans in again, pressing a relatively chaste kiss to Cas’s lips before pulling away- pulling a fun whine from the angel- but in an instant, he’s tugging Castiel’s trench coat off. He’s interrupted by a wave of Cas’s hand, and he’s naked, which at least startles Dean, suddenly faced with an expanse of skin he doesn’t normally get to see.

He’s at least a little disappointed, because he would’ve liked to strip the angel down, but right after he says, “I have _got_ to teach you about foreplay some time,” he sees Cas’s hard cock, lying against his thigh, and he thinks this is fine, they can go slow another time. If there is another time. Hopefully there’s another-

Castiel doesn’t get a chance to respond because Dean is guiding him down to lay on the bed on his back, Dean between his legs and stripping off his own shirt, and now he gets to see how flustered Cas actually is. His hands hovering above the sheets like he’s not quite sure what to do with them, his lips are puffy and slick with spit, and he’s developing a nice flush high on his cheekbones and down to his chest, where his nipples are hard in the chill of the room and wow Dean needs to get his hands on him like, yesterday.

He almost wants to take his time, make what he’s sure is Cas’s first time special, but he’s kind of super hard in his shorts and he’s not sure how long Cas can last. So, he leans down, presses his lips carefully to the angel’s, and this time Cas surges up to meet him, so their teeth click together awkwardly for just a second before Dean pushes him back into the bed so he can control the kiss. At this, Castiel moans into Dean’s mouth, and yeah, on some level, Dean’s getting off on the fact that apparently Cas, an _angel of the Lord_ , a very powerful being, is getting off on having Dean in charge.

He nudges his hips forward to meet Cas’s, because if he doesn’t have any contact in the next five seconds he might just die, and Cas makes a sound like he’s actually dying when Dean’s clothed cock comes into contact with his unclothed cock, hard and already leaking against his stomach. Dean needs more of those noises right now, and so he slowly rocks his hips against the angel’s, sliding his hands down to the other’s hips- flicking and pinching his nipples along the way, getting some very interesting noises in response- to hold him in place, get the grinding just right.

Cas is constantly moaning into Dean’s mouth now, hands clenched in the sheets while he squirms under the hunter, and he can barely kiss back now, so overtaken by new pleasure he can’t focus. Dean moves his mouth to Cas’s neck instead, gently kissing and sliding his tongue against his pulse, before sinking his teeth into his collarbone, and now Cas’s moans and whines are spilling into the open air instead of Dean’s mouth, making him rock just that much harder against his hips. Dean’s really hoping the walls are thick, or they have no neighbors, because he’s pretty sure the angel of the Lord is going to wake up the whole motel with how he’s groaning _Dean’s name_ -

Dean lets out a groan against Cas’s neck when he sees it shiny with his spit, and Cas is actually begging now, “Dean, that feels so good, more, I want- I want more, don’t stop-“

It’s almost straight out of a porno, and Dean has conflicting thoughts for a moment, mostly _why the hell does Cas sound this good where did he even learn this_ and _how the hell did I get lucky enough to get him in bed with me_ , before he’s acquiescing and moving a hand from the angel’s hip to his cock, and fuck, he’s soaked his stomach _and_ Dean’s boxers with his leaking precome, and he makes the hottest sound when Dean’s hand makes contact with his cock, uses the precome to slide his hand up and down, making it slick-

“Pleasepleaseplease-“ Castiel is moaning, and Dean’s not sure he’s ever had to say please in his life, but he’s saying it just for Dean to _get him off_ and he’s biting his way across the angel’s collarbone, making a series of marks he’s hoping will stay while he pulls out his own cock to press against Cas’s.

“ _Dean_ -“ Cas gasps, back arching on the bed and hands practically ripping the sheets apart while Dean uses his hand to jerk them both off, a little bit messy and a little bit difficult to get the grip and logistics just right, but it’s so worth it to see Cas’s cock pressed against his own, flushed red and hard and leaking-

“Dean, I’m- something’s-“ Castiel can barely get words out anymore as his eyes close and his eyebrows knit together, hips grinding up against Dean’s like he can’t get enough. Dean knows the angel won’t last long, and honestly despite all his experience he’s not going to last much longer either, the image of Cas writhing beneath him, flushed, sweaty skin on display just a little too much for him to take in.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean says, not realizing how scratchy his voice is until he talks for the first time since they started, but he can’t help it, wanting to encourage him ‘til the end. “Give in to it. Go ahead and come for me.”

Dean’s not even sure Cas knows what the concept is, but Cas doesn’t seem to care, gasping out “ _Yes_ ”s now as his bucking gets frantic, the slick noises of their cocks sliding together filling the air and underlining Cas’s moans. Dean starts sucking another mark onto his collarbone, using his non-cock-filled hand to tease at a nipple, and the pleasure becomes too much for the angel.

Cas barely gets out a moan of Dean’s name before he’s arching his back like he’s been electrocuted and coming across Dean’s hand and his own stomach, and Dean follows quickly behind with a groan, the image of Cas coming apart under his hands perma-sketched in his mind for spank bank material.

Dean collapses next to Cas as they both come down from their highs, and he can’t even be assed to clean up, wiping his hand (ew) on the sheets next to them. He’s sure the sheets have seen worse.

There’s a moment where they’re both catching their breath, before Cas says in a rough voice, “We couldn’t do that if you were asleep.”

“Never say never, Cas,” Dean mutters into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoy this bc i dont think ill ever be happy with the beginning? molding this scene to my Thoughts and trying to stay in character was so hard for some reason. like i just wanted to write the smut, who cares about how they get there, but of course i do. i care.


End file.
